Hypothesis: hypertension is a heterogeneous disorder, and that hypertensive individuals can be charaterized based on detailed profiling of the renin angiotensin aldosterone system. This involves investigation of hormonal mechanisms involved in hypertension in response to a variety of maneuvers, including adjustment of dietary electrolytes. Physiologic parameters such as renal hemodynamics at baseline and in response to dietary and pharmacologic stimuli are evaluated.